


Where The Deer Hunts

by Milkeons



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Hates Dogs, Alastor is Unstable Here, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alpha!Alastor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta!Husk, Beta!Niffty, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canonverse AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Kidnapping, Knife Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Charlie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkeons/pseuds/Milkeons
Summary: When Alastor was alive, he definitely enjoyed hunting. But now that he's eternally damned, he'll make sure of eternity's worth. Now he had all the time he needed to enjoy a new hobby: hunting omegas. And one of which was Charlie Magne, the deemed Princess of Hell.//Wherein Alastor captures omega souls and gathers them all into one arena, where he plays predator and prey with all of them for his theatrical enjoyment and possibly, food.
Relationships: Alastor & Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first work for Ao3, although I go by different names in FFnet. But I think this fanfic is more fit in Ao3. This is inspired by a lot of stories I've read and a certain arc from The Promised Neverland. Hopefully the tags didn't scare you guys. 
> 
> Also please note that the hotel doesn't exist in this universe. Please do not confuse it with canon. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The frightened canid demon lowered his ears, shaking in fear as he listened closely to the sound of boots colliding with the rocky ground. The hunter was close. Too close in fact, that the demon could feel the hunter's movements just behind him. He gulped, freezing in his tracks as he felt the hunter's presence shifting, then disappeared. Lowering his guard, he glanced down at his cold, trembling paws. Peering over the bushes and from the trees that provided him his cover, a sigh of relief escaped his pale lips as there was incredibly no sight of the hunter. Taking this as a clear sign of safety, he scurried away, only to be greeted by a tall figure towering over him with a grin.

A horrifying, sadistic and toothy grin. That was the last sight the demon ever beheld, until he was stabbed mercilessly on his face.

_Stab. Stab. Stab. Stab._

"My goodness!" the hunter maniacally hollered, "This is all so easy! Too easy! My, I've never been this bored in my life!"

He continued to force his blade on the doglike demon, tampering over his physique until nothing was left to recognize his face. Blood and flesh scattered all over the forest grounds. The hunter, too, was covered in splattered layers of crimson and bits of lifelessness. Still keeping his beaming grin, the hunter threw away his knife as he stood up to give one final stomp on the unrecognizable corpse beneath him.

"A dog! Dogs, of all things! Is this a joke, Husk my boy?" The hunter turned his head to the winged feline demon that served as his assistant, who had just caught up to him right after his killing. 

"They probably thought you'd find that more entertaining or some shit," Husk grunted, rubbing the back of his head. "Didn't know it'd upset you like this Alastor, that's for sure."

"Regardless, please do clean up this mess! Lowlife canid scum don't deserve any of my precious bullets. Nor my satisfaction."

"Waddya want us to do? Just kidnap random crackheads off the streets and throw 'em here?" the cat groaned as he knelt down to check on the carcass that was once a wayward soul. He inwardly gagged. This was the first time Alastor had ever done damage to a demon's face. 

His master eyed him with a firm, smaller smile. Husk felt his gaze drill into the back of his head. The winged demon lowered his head in submission. 

"For a moment I thought you'd defy my wishes, my furry fellow," Alastor spoke threateningly. "Rest assured, however! Starting tomorrow, I shall see to it that I find some good prey myself!"

"What of this body... and the ones still alive?" 

"I do not wish to dine on dog meat, Husker. As for the others," the red haired demon mused, "Just the usual."

With that, Alastor walked away, leaving Husk to his assigned duties. On his retreat he passed by Niffty, a one-eyed demon that awaited him just a few steps away from the killing scene. Alastor handed the little demon his hunting gears and continued on to his journey back to his quarters. A gunshot followed after his departure; a signal that meant the hunting game was over for the day. 

* * *

Alastor huffed as he discarded his last piece of cigar. It had been weeks since his last visit downtown. He mainly preoccupied his schedule for his hunting games. Being eternally damned had its good sides. Never did Alastor consider going up to "heaven", not with his records in his past life, but going to hell was a sure case. But hell was pretty entertaining, if not very comedic. He ravished in this newly formed lifestyle: three days of looking for prey on the streets, two days of making them fall for the illusion that all was alright and two days of toying with them in his personal killing arena. For those three days of searching, Alastor didn't have much to do with it really. It was all his loyal scoundrels of a subjects that did his kidnappings for him. The rest however, was all done to his liking. 

It's not like they had a choice. They were all just a bunch of lower classes, betas and omegas, they were born and made to be of service to the alphas like him. It was how he was taught since he was a little boy. He remembered the sweet words his mother would whisper to him every night. 

_"You're an alpha, Alastor,"_ _she lulled him to sleep, "The betas you shall command and the omegas you shall take, my little prince."_

He loved his mother truly, but her assurances even more so.

He sat on one of the barstools in a local peasantry club with other useless demons. The stenches heated omegas and other no-good concoctions lingered in the air. He maintained his wide grin, but he was getting more and more irritated as a bunch of smells started filling his nose. This club was unusually too stinky and Alastor couldn't take it anymore. With a small grunt, he picked up his coat, ready to exit the building. Perhaps it was because he was the only alpha around that triggered so much intense smells.

But before he could leave, the club's picture show box, _a television was it,_ suddenly increased in volume. Apparently all the other demons were intrigued by what was going on. And to Alastor, that was something he couldn't just pass. After all, as much as he hated picture shows, he did get more information on them. Such as this small framed of a demon with blonde hair and black lips that sang jubilantly. _A potential prey._

"Who's the kid?" someone asked.

"Charlie Magne. Daughter of Lucifer. Don't you know?" another replied.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently she's doing a protest on," the worthless chum chuckled, "Equal rights for alphas, betas and omegas."

Alastor's ears twitched. The daughter of Lucifer, his old pal? Charlie Magne? A Magne! What a prize she could be. Alastor stared at the screen, his demonic sharp teeth falling into an even wider grin. This Charlie Magne was certainly an eye candy to the lower classes, but she was much more. _Much,_ much more to Alastor. Yes. This here. That little serenading songbird on TV was going to be his prey. Which begged the question, _was she an omega?_

She definitely looked like it. No alpha or beta would invest so much time for "equal rights" after all.

"Oh what's this?" sneered the TV reporter, Alastor knew her as Katie Killjoy. "The Princess of Hell doing such omega things? Why I can't help but think, perhaps she is one! Pathetic isn't it? What kind of hell are we looking forward to if we can't even be ruled by a proper alpha? The Magnes must be so ashaaaamed."

Alastor felt his heart throb with excitement as he waited for more. His mouth was hanging open in amusement, as if ready to devour his food. He gaped intensely at the television, his body aching with joy. Oh yes, Charlie Magne, the Princess of Hell, whatever the hell she could be, was going to be his next meal. She was going to be his.

"So what if I'm an omega," Charlie protested, "If you have a problem with that--"

That was all what Alastor needed to hear. He finally found it. The one prey that could make this life so much more inciting. He was ready for it. And he was going to claim his prize. After all, just like his Mother said, he deserved a great feast.

At this rate, a gorgeous meal and a free pass to the one thing he wanted more than enjoyment: the way to make hell his entire hunting grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yes this is a next-day update. But only because I didn't have the time to post two chapters at once last night. From here on it'll get maybe slower updates. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Here goes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Charlie Magne was outed as an omega since she was a toddler. Her parents didn't take much of an effort to see through her traits. When Lucifer, her father, realized this unlikely occurrence, he knew it was going to be an eternal challenge for his daughter. And it certainly did not take long for Charlie to notice her parents' treatment as opposed to the other demons that littered their enormous home. She felt fragile; a brittle creature that required dire protection from her parents and everyone else they hired to look after her when they were gone. Charlie was strictly confined most of the time, but she had had her adventures—with some watch of course. Just a few weeks ago she had pleaded to be away from Lucifer's stern form of guarding.

"Believe me Charlotte. You would not last a day. You're an omega in _hell_ , what else do you not understand?" Lucifer argued impatiently, tapping his fingers on his apple-topped cane. He eyed his daughter distrustfully. He knew where this was going and he certainly did not like it. He only wanted the best for his daughter— _thanks Father, I really get it now—_ because, well, he _is_ the ruler of Hell. If that did not speak volumes, he didn't know what else did.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am, Dad," Charlie retorted in a sad tone. "I'm my own person. I can stand up for myself. And so what if I'm omega? I'm still your daughter _and_ I'm a hundred years old."

"And _I_ am your father, Charlotte. The Ruler of Hell. Everything evil there ever was, I have seen and done." The older demon looked away in disgust. "What you're requesting is unacceptable and foolish and _oh_ , imagine what the peasants would think."

"Is that what you're worried about? What the other demons would think? Since when did you care?" Charlie spat, but eventually slapped a hand over her mouth. She looked up at her father whose fingers had stopped tapping.

As if appalled, Lucifer fixed a glare on his daughter. He remembered that line he used to scream at his father, the one and only God that was seated millions of eternities above this damned place. If it was any other demon that had the nerve to spit on his face the words that struck him like a javelin to the heart, he would've casted them down further than what hell had to offer. But this was Charlie. Charlotte Magne. She was his daughter and nothing could ever change that she had been born from his own blood. Even angels have it hard, he guessed.

With a sigh, he softened his gaze, relaxing his posture on his golden throne. "Fine then," he grumbled, "If you wish to be leave home and away from our care, then you're free to do so." Lucifer stood up from his seat and made his way towards his daughter. Charlie backed up a step, afraid of what her father could say next.

"However," his voice boomed, like an angered, demonic yell, "Should you find yourself in woe, do not ever seek aid from me or your Mother ever again."

Perhaps Lucifer was right about her after all. She _was_ weak. She thought for sure she'd make a point by telling the entirety of hell about her hopes for the people. Instead, she was humiliated and treated like the omega she was. In this world where she was yet to find her purpose, besides being the heiress to the throne, she didn't know where to start. Her one and only plan to send her message was a bust. From here on, she was just a disgrace to the Magnes. 

"Funny isn't it, Razzle?" she said to her smaller, goat demon companion. She was seated at a bench in one of the less busier streets of Pentagram City, along with her two aides since birth, the goat demons Razzle and Dazzle. Razzle, the one with lighter red fur, looked up at her in confusion.

"I'm a Magne. Do you know what Magne means? It means 'the Great'. And I'm everything but great," she mumbled, burying her face to the palms of her hands. It was nearing night time and she didn't have the energy to eat nor go home. She felt more alone at home, with no one to talk to. Razzle and Dazzle were her only companions, but none of them had the ability to talk anyway. 

"Nonsense, dear!" a sudden voice, one with radio sounds and other accompaniments, surprised her from her brooding. Charlie squeaked, looking up at a pair of red irises that she felt gaze into her soul. An alpha demon, she could tell, with the powerful presence he held before her. Charlie's head immediately whipped down, unable to meet his gaze. 

But Alastor grabbed her hand, pulling her up entirely to meet with his eyes once more. He certainly invaded her space, but it was what most alphas loved doing. "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart! Quite a pleasure!"

Charlie removed her hands, lowering her head again. He was grinning like a madman ready to kill. Even that alone was a big red flag for Charlie to not take another look. "Uh..."

"Excuse my sudden intrusion, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show, and I just couldn't resist! What a show, darling, what a show! Why, I haven't been that entertained since forever!" the said man blabbered, laughing in an almost mocking manner. 

"Uhm... w-why are you here?" Charlie stammered. She knew who he was. Everyone in hell did. Even her Father once had a story to tell about him. It was the Radio Demon; and his presence alone frightened the shit out of her. He was a mortal that happened to possess so much power that made him topple over hell's overlords and eventually became one. Other than that, Charlie knew that this man was a dangerous deal-maker. She knew he was up to something, and him being an alpha made it so much more difficult for Charlie to resist his looming dominance.

"I'm here because I want to help!"

"Uh say what now...?" 

"Help!" Alastor repeated, twisting a microphone staff around his hands and tapping it, "Hello? Is this thing on?"

Charlie stepped back, skeptical. "You wanna help me...?"

"Yes! In this ridiculous thing you're trying to do! Your advocacy! I want to help you with whatever you're planning for it, my dear!" 

"You're an alpha... Alphas don't help omegas like me. Certainly not the Radio Demon," she managed to pipe, "I-I don't have anything else planned in mind... So I... Don't know where to go or what to do now e-exactly."

Alastor grinned, boring his eyes into her. "That can be arranged, darling! But to think that a Magne would feel this low, such an odd thing truly! However, I am here to assist you in whatever you need."

"So wait.. you believe in equal rights for everyone... regardless of their class...?"

"Oh dear no! Of course not! Why such a thing as equality never existed in the first place! You'd never guess it would get funnier than this, dearie!"' he practically sang. Charlie frowned, unsure of what to say. She looked back at her supposed tiny bodyguards, but they only stared up at her with the same confusion.

"W-Well... Then why'd you wanna help me if you don't believe in such a... a thing..." 

"Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom! I've lacked inspiration for decades. My work became mundane, lacking focus, aimless! I've come to crave a new form of entertainment, darling, and only _you could provide me that_ ," his smile grew wider. He walked closer to tower over Charlie, dominating and possibly eradicating her own soul. Charlie felt her knees shake as Alastor took a step. When he finally rechead her, Charlie was half bowing in response. "Besides, _my dear omega,_ I don't think even the Princess of Hell herself could deny an alpha's help."

Charlie winced as the word "omega" rolled off his tongue as if to insult. But again, curse the damned world for bestowing her a natural sense of submission. She was the Princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer and Lilith Magne, and yet here she was, just casually submitting to an alpha, to the Radio Demon no less.

It was this exact thing that Charlie had been wanting to get rid of, but he was right. An omega had no power to reject an alpha, no matter what the sense. And this was hell. Breach of morality was the most apparent thing in this world. There was no such thing as equality here. No. Her mind felt clouded. She was losing this battle. Alastor was winning her with his insane amount of dominance, and she was too scared to find out what happens if she kept refusing his moves.

With a gulp and a quick glance at her alpha, she nodded meekly. Alastor's eyes lit up in excitement, his grin even more harrowing than before.

"Then I shall take that as a yes, my dear."

For the first time in her life, Charlie wished she had never gone out of her father's wing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pipe it down, will ya?" Husk grunted as he threw his emptied liquor bottle over the cage behind him. It crashed and broke into pieces, some shards making their way in to the cell that was hit. The demon inside hissed in surprise, backing away to the wall she was bound on. The heavy chains that shackled her hands made a loud clang as they mingled with the cold ground. 

"They seem to be noisier these days, huh?" Niffty queried, sitting across from Husk. They had just served the prisoners their dinners, but none of them mumbled any sort of appreciation. He had been more considerate to them lately by secretly letting Niffty give them more food than usual, but all he ever got were groans of protests. He made sure not to show any more kindness next time.

"Probably should lessen their food now and let them starve for all I care," the cat demon grouched as he sneered over his back to glare at the captive demons. "A bunch of ungrateful omega fuckers. Can't help but think it serves 'em right to suffer like this."

"But won't the master notice if we don't give them anything to eat?" 

"Tch."

As much as Husk wanted the omega sinners to distress more, he also would not want to know what would happen if he went against his alpha master's wishes. And worse, it was Alastor for fuck's sake. The alpha deer demon wouldn't think twice about sending him to the abyss, should he find himself in a bind that could trouble Alastor more. To keep his life less stressful, Husk just followed orders and decided to just enjoy his profits: a bounty of booze and more than enough cash to gamble it all on in the casinos of Pentagram City. It was all he ever did in his living life, so might as well just do it more now that he'd been damned.

"Although," Niffty mused, "Doesn't it make you wonder why mister Al wanted to do the field work on his own?"

"Don't care. But that's less work for us, eh? Let him capture all the bitches he wants, they're as good as dead 'nyways."

Just when the two servants decided to call it a productive shift and just anticipate Alastor's return for the evening, their master's shadow embodiment paid them a visit a few hours before his arrival. They were given orders to "prepare for a very special guest" and that they should make a fancy banquet for two. There was also another request of "locking down the hunting grounds and securing them in utmost protection". Husk found it all odd, however, since Alastor didn't usually have guests, especially at this time and at his _situation._ And Husk was definitely sure Alastor wasn't into screwing over random demons for a silly one night stand—or any demon for that matter. 

"Who the hell is he bringing in at this fucking time? And a dinner for two? Too zany, even for Alastor."

"Perhaps another captive?"

"Don'cha think a fancy dinner is a little too much for a prisoner?"

"I suppose so."

Whoever Alastor was having tonight must be quite important. Husk would never usually care, but whoever this guest was, he wished they'd stop giving him the creeps.

* * *

Alastor loomed over the blonde demon beneath him. Her head was sinking, ready to plant into the ground at any moment. The scent of a submitting omega always had always given him a good feeling. He felt powerful, he felt imperative and most of all, _dominant,_ as an alpha should be. Alastor took in a whiff of her compliance. For a demon, especially the daughter of dear old Lucifer, she smelled so damn heavenly. For an alpha residing in hell, this omega was certainly a rare prize, and lucky him for being able to catch her first. Alastor was beaming with his victorious pride.

"What's wrong darling? Must you be so scared of me?" Alastor asked smugly, reaching in to tip her chin up, "Look at me, sweetheart. I won't bite."

Charlie on the other hand, was a trembling mess. She had never felt such a forceful display of dominance in hell. It even overpowered her father's wrath, but maybe because they were family that Charlie was not too affected by it. Lucifer was once again right. She surely was stupid for scurrying away so suddenly.

With Alastor's hand on her face, Charlie felt like her knees could give in at any time. Alastor was terrifying, but also kind of suave. She felt confused by her emotions, especially with the churning feeling that was brewing at the pit of her stomach. Staring at the red-eyed deer demon in fear, she managed to keep her balance and focused some tension on her feet. She was still the Princess of Hell, and she had yet to prove that being an omega wouldn't get in her way. Hesitantly, Charlie slowly took his hand off and tilted her head sideways. 

"W-What are you planning then?" she asked.

"I'm glad you asked, my dear! Glad you asked!" Alastor almost sang, shifting away from Charlie to lean on his microphone cane. "See I figured you'd be, err, in temporary vagabondage. Thus, I'd like to offer you to a place in my humble abode so we can discuss our plan to your success, free of charge!"

"Oh I'm not homeless, heh, if that's what you're thinking—no. I've an apartment just near here, we could just—"

"My dear, you dishearten me! Surely a dinner back home would do for tonight. No need to move in so boldly right away. Besides," Alastor smirked at her, "How can a lonely little omega like you survive out there? Without Daddy around I doubt you'd last another day, not after the high jinks you've just placed upon yourself."

Charlie bit her lip. He was right. But then again, this was all just a paradoxical problem that she had no energy to solve or think about. She just wanted to go home and have a nice meal, but even that would take up so much willpower to do. She tried thinking about rent and food and the shittiness of it all. Finally, she sighed.

"A-Alright, Al. You're sketchy as fuck, but.. I'll take a risk and trust you, evenifyouseethiswholethingasajokebut" Charlie mumbled, but smiled as she found an idea. "I'll take your offer on the account that, uh, there be no tricks or voodoo shit involved."

"You got yourself a deal then, darling," Alastor bowed halfway, reaching out his hand for a handshake in which Charlie leaped away from.

"N-No handshakes. No deals. I, hmm... As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I, uh, hereby order that you help with my uhm, campaign, for as long as you desire," Charlie explained with an unsure grin.

"Fair enough," Alastor swung his staff to his arms, "Then I must invite you over my humble home for dinner! I assure you _the food_ will be amazing!"

"You think so? You're sure I can move in so blatantly with you... for free?" Charlie asked nervously. She was curious about his free rent offer. Holy hell, she was desperate. For a Princess of Hell, she was a broke one, but for dubious costs.

Alastor eyed Charlie as she licked her lips in worry. It fascinated him, really, the way omegas are fooled so easily but Charlie was a bit of a fighter. His favorite part about her was her constant awareness to these kinds of shenanigans, but her little omega body was made to submit to the wishes of an alpha. She was born to come groveling for his care. And once she does, Alastor would surely have a ta—

"Why yes, darling. Consider it as a complimentary bonus along with my help. No worries, dear, no worries! I'll have it all arranged in no time!"

"Alright. I trust you... I guess."

Alastor knew he'd absolutely adore this omega and he'll take his time savoring her real soon. Alastor wondered what kind of bitch she was going to be. For now, he just had to get him in his home without any more prying. 

"Wonderful! Then, shall I escort you to my dwelling?"


End file.
